Kirito vs Steve
Kirito vs Steve is a What-if? episode of Death Battle. The battle including Kirito from Sword Art Online vs Steve from Minecraft. Interlude Wiz: Online Gaming Servers, many people play in them, and are often used for several hours at a time. Boomstick: You can die in those games and just respawn immediately! You've got people like Kirito, the dual wielder who beat a virtual reality game-''' Wiz: And Steve, a master builder. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would in a Death Battle. Kirito Wiz: In year 2022, 14 year old Kazuto Kirigaya entered the virtual reality massive multiplayer role playing game known as Sword Art Online, and made his username "Kirito". He was one of the 1,000 lucky people to be able to beta-test the game. Soon the full version came out and he began to play. Boomstick: And within just a couple hours of the game, he met an older man who wanted to talk to his little sister outside the game! Wiz: He taught a man named Klein how to get better at the game, then they soon realized that they were trapped inside the game, and if they have their HP drop to zero they will die in real life. The only way out was to beat the game, and to do that, they needed to defeat the creator of the game. Broomstick: Then Kirito and Klein took their separate ways and Kirito was given the title "Beater"! A beta-tester and a cheater! Wiz: Although he was considered a "Beater", he was soon accepted into a guild known as the Moonlit Black Cats. Boomstick: Then they went to a dungeon and they all died! Well, all of them, except Kirito. Wiz: Afterward Kirito became a solo player and stopped joining guilds. Boomstick: Until he fell in love with some girl named Asuna, and married her! Wiz: That's true, Asuna recommended to him that he should go to Lisbeth's shop and see what swords he could get, because he soon saw that he had a dual-wielding skill which no one else had. Boomstick: No one else had it, is he hacking or something? Wiz: No actually. Anyway, Kirito one day found a rare sword from killing an enemy that was known as the Elucidator. Then he went to see Lisbeth to get another sword. Boomstick: The sword that is made out of Dragon Shit! Wiz: That is actually true. Boomstick: The guy just handed her the piece of crap and said "Here, now make me a sword." Wiz: That's not exactly how it went, but she still made him the sword and it worked for him. The sword was known as the Dark Repulser. Boomstick: What's so great about his swords anyway? Wiz: Well, the Elucidator is a short ranged slashing sword with an attack power of seven hundred to seven hundred ten, and has a durability of thirteen hundred fifty. The Dark Repulser is also a short ranged slashing sword with an attack power of six hundred eighty to seven hundred, and a durability of twelve hundred. Boomstick: Does he have anything besides swords? Wiz: Yes, Kirito doesn't have any other attacking weapons, but he has a teleport crystal which he can use if he needs it. He also has the ability to regenerate six hundred HP within 100 seconds. Boomstick: Okay this guy really is a badass, he also has a badass trench coat too! Wiz: Kirito soon figured out that a player named Heathcliff who led a guild known as the Knights of the Blood Oath was really Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of Sword Art Online. Kirito was given the opportunity to battle him. He almost lost the battle, but then Asuna sacrificed herself for him, and then Kirito used her sword and defeated Kayaba. Boomstick: But didn't Kirito die too? Wiz: Yes, both Kirito and Asuna died, but as a gift from Kayaba, he let them live. Steve Wiz: In a world where everything is made of blocks, there is a miner named Steve who does everything he can to survive. Boomstick: All he has to do is kill animals, and live on them! Wiz: That is one thing he does, but he also has uses what he can find such as wood to create a box that he can use make weapons and armor out of whatever else he finds. Boomstick: Can he make a shotgun and kill everyone he sees? Wiz: He doesn't have the technology to do that. With diamonds, he can create himself some armor so that he can become more durable. Boomstick: Makes sense that he does that, because he only has a health bar of ten hearts, he needs to survive doesn't he? Wiz: Yes Boomstick, that is exactly why he does that. He can make weapons such as an axe, which is good for breaking wood. He also has a pickaxe which is good for breaking stone and metal. He also has a bow and arrows, but his best weapon is a sword, he can make one out of wood, gold, stone, iron- Boomstick: And best of all, diamond. Wiz: Yes, I was just about to say that. Boomstick: But what if he were to not have any weapons on him, and had nothing to make weapons with? Wiz: Steve can still use his fist which is capable of destroying wood, iron, etc. Boomstick: He can also become one hell of a badass if he has enough TNT! Wiz: He can use TNT to make a barrier and trap someone in it, then he can blow it up, and I don't think you would be able to survive that. Boomstick: Don't forget about the time he defeated the Ender Dragon! Wiz: Yes, Steve defeated a dragon who has two hundred health points. Death Battle Kirito puts on his virtual reality helmet, and enters a virtual reality game, as he enters the game he hears "Welcome to Minecraft Online". Once Kirito entered the server, he noticed Steve. Kirito: Who's this block guy? Steve looks at him thinking he's an enemy, he pulls out an axe and gets ready to attack. Kirito: So that's what you want, okay. FIGHT!! Steve ran over to Kirito and was about to hit him with his axe, but then Kirito blocked the hit with the elucidator. Kirito then hit Steve with the Dark Repulser which dealt a good amount of damage. Steve went through his inventory box and put on some diamond armor. Kirito started slashing at him with his swords, but not as much damage could be done. Steve then pulled out his pickaxe and started mining underground. Kirito: Where did he go? Steve then came out of the ground and was behind Kirito, he pulled out a bow and an arrow, and fired the arrow at him. Kirito: Damnit! Kirito turned around and noticed Steve. Steve started to swing his axe, but then Kirito blocked the attack and Steve's axe broke. Steve went through his inventory box and pulled out a wooden sword. The two of them started to duel, but Steve's wooden sword wasn't very durable and it broke. Steve then pulled out a golden sword, but it still wasn't durable enough and it broke, he then tried a stone sword, it was working better but Kirito still had superior swords. Kirito again broke Steve's stone sword, so he had to make an iron sword which was also destroyed. Steve realized that the only sword he had left was his diamond sword. Steve was able to land an attack on Kirito, but Kirito soon regenerated. Kirito soon was finally able to destroy his diamond sword, so Steve started to rely on his fist. Steve's fist didn't work out very well, and Kirito destroyed his armor. Steve knew he would be dead if he didn't do something quick. He looked through his inventory and he found a lot of TNT blocks he started to surround Kirito with them and soon was able to trap him a box made out of them. Steve punched the TNT trap and it exploded. He looked around and Kirito wasn't there. Kirito then appeared behind Steve and he was holding his teleport crystal. Kirito: Good thing I have this. Kirito ran after him and started slashing at him, Steve saw all his health points were almost gone, and Kirito continued slashing at him. Steve soon had nothing left of him and he was gone. Kirito then put his swords back in their sheaths. K.O. Results Boomstick: Woah, overkill right there! Wiz: Yes, you see Steve may have a variety of weapons, but none of them are as durable as Kirito's swords, meaning they weren't going to last very long against him. Boomstick: But what about Steve's armor, Kirito doesn't have any! Wiz: That is true, but Kirito has the ability to regenerate, and Steve doesn't. Boomstick: He still has that badass TNT trap! Wiz: He may have that, but it doesn't eliminate the fact that Kirito has his crystals. In the end Steve didn't stand much of a chance against Kirito. Boomstick: Looks like Steve's chances have been cut. Wiz: The winner is Kirito. Who do you want to win? Kirito Steve Did you agree with the results? Yes No I don't know Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SilverthehedgehogMan Category:Season Premiere Category:Series Premiere Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015